The present disclosure relates generally to reclosable pour-spout packaging that has a top handle. The packaging can be made by a form, fill and seal machine.
Form, fill and seal machines are commonly known in the packaging industry. Form, fill and seal machines are generally made of numerous components that perform separate steps of forming, filling and sealing containers with a suitable product such as a food or medical product. Typically, the machine transforms a roll of film into a flexible container. The machine fills the flexible container with the food or medical product and seals the container.
Although packaging made by form, fill and seal machines is easily produced, such packaging is not necessarily easily used to dispense product from the packaging. The existing solution is to apply a handle to the side gusset of the package, for example using adhesive.